Solve for $k$. $ \dfrac{4}{k} = \dfrac{6}{11} $ $k =$
Solution: Multiply both sides by ${k}$. $ {k} \times \dfrac{4}{k} = \dfrac{6}{11} \times {k} $ $ 4 = \dfrac{6}{11}{k} $ Multiply both sides by ${\dfrac{11}{6}}$. $ 4 \times {\dfrac{11}{6}} = \dfrac{6}{11} {k} \times {\dfrac{11}{6}} $ $ \dfrac{4 \times {11}}{{6}} = {k} $ $k = \dfrac{44}{6}$